Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{q}{2} + \dfrac{7q}{3}$
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2$ and $3$ $\lcm(2, 3) = 6$ $ a = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{q}{2} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{7q}{3} $ $a = \dfrac{3q}{6} + \dfrac{14q}{6}$ $a = \dfrac{3q +14q}{6}$ $a = \dfrac{17q}{6}$